The Quitasswell Sisters Harem Dar'Em episode 1
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: Epiaode 1 for the Quittaswell sisters Harem Dar'em. Stay tuned for episode 2!


It was a sunny day in Orlando, Florida, and at Universal Studios Orlando Resort was the brand new rebooted Nickelodeon Studios that was closed down years ago. In the studio was one of the new shows, the Qittaswell Sisters' Harem Dare 'Em, which was on an Arabian-themed set hosted by the lovely Qittaswell Sisters belly dance troupe.*

Whitniam, Jessmine, Calina, Fatima, Shinicia, Kiara, Arianna, Alilah, Caromina, Cassam, Malshiam, and Amira: (each holding portable microphones) Hi, we're the Qittaswell Sisters!

Kiara: And, you're watching the Qittaswell Sisters' Harem Dare 'Em!

Then, the show's intro plays showcasing the Qittaswell Sisters belly dancing and doing silly stunts for the show set to funky-sounding Arabic music. Once the intro was finished, the girls return to the set to a standing ovation from the studio audience.*

Shinicia: We've got a great show for you today, folks.

Kiara: That's right, Shinicia! Today, we're gonna go outside to partake in a little camel derby around the Studio Plaza, and maybe send the losing team to the Pie Caravan. Sound like fun?

The audience starts cheering.*

Alilah: Sounds like we got some people who agree with us.

Shinicia: Yep!

Kiara: Great! But, first, we'd like to try a little something that I don't think has ever been done before. We'll need someone from our studio audience to help out. Whitniam?

Whitniam: I'm on it, Kiara. (goes up to the studio audience to find a volunteer) We need a volunteer to help us out there. A young boy around 8 to 10 years old, could be any species. Any takers, here?

Then, a young elephant boy named Jason raised his trunk up in the air.*

Jason: Over here!

Whitniam: Oh, great! What's your name, lil guy? (holds microphone to Jason)

Jason: Jason, ma'am.

Whitniam: (sees his mother) And you are...? (holds mike to her)

Emily: His mother, Emily.

Whitniam: Both of you come on down, 'cause we've got a little something that needs to be settled.

Whitniam takes both Jason and Emily down to the set, and Alilah and Malshiam push out a tray containing two pizzas with odd toppings, no thanks to Mikey.*

Jason: O_o

Kiara: Yeah, our chef Michelangelo has a strange habit of adding unusual toppings to pizzas, and here we have one pizza topped with pepperoni and marshmallows, and one with shredded coconut and pickles. Now, we'd like to know if either one of you were given a choice to stomach either one of these pizzas, which one would you have to sit through, or would you rather go to the Pie Caravan?

Jason: (not even giving it a second thought) I'd take my chances with the pepperoni and marshmallows.

Kiara: Fair enough. And, Emily?

Emily: Same with me. The pepperoni and marshmellows.

Kiara: Okay then. (gives each one a slice of the pepperoni and marshmellows, and they proceed to eat it) Now, here's the catch. Ya gotta swallow it in 10 seconds, and you can't spit it out. Ready? 3...2...1... GO!

Jason: (eats the whole slice in one gulp)

Emily: (does the same)

Then, after 10 seconds, they swallowed it, and surprisingly didn't puke.*

Fatima: Yay! They didn't puke!

Kiara: Congratulations you managed to stomach that pizza. Now, for being such good sports... (gives each of them a Qittaswell Token) You each get a Qittaswell Token to take to our Wall Bazar at the end of the show for a neat surprise! Let's hear it for them, folks!

The crowd claps and cheers as Jason and Emily return to their seats.*

Shinicia: (pulling out a rack of of Nerf guns in front of the girls)

Kiara: (noticing the Nerf guns) Hey, girls! Goin' out for some Dart Wars?

Arianna: For your information, Kiara, Shinicia is going to recreate an event from Swiss history: she's going to use these Nerf guns to shoot an apple of off one of our heads.

Amira: Oh, really?

Shinicia:

Cassam: Oh, boy. I'd sure hate to be the poor sucker who'd have to be stuck with that apple on his/her head.

Jessmine: Well, Cassam, you wouldn't have to worry about THAT, 'cause YOU'RE gonna be the one with the apple on your head!

Cassam: WHAT?!?!?

Then, Jessmine and Caromina grab Cassam, lead her to the front of the set, tie her up, place an apple on top her head, and place her in position so Shinicia can shoot the apple off.*

Shinicia: I should warn everyone, though. My aim's a bit rusty.

Cassam: (getting nervous)

Caromina: Oh, quit getting the jitters. They're just foam darts.

Kiara: Alright, folks. If Shinicia can shoot the apple completely off of Cassam's head, Cassam will be condemned to the Pie Caravan. If not, Shinicia's going to the Pie Caravan. Ready, Shinicia?

Shinicia: Ready.

Kiara: Ready, Cassam?

Cassam: NO!!!!!!!

Kiara: Too bad!

Everyone: 3...2...1... FIRE!!!!

Then, Shinicia starts shooting Nerf darts at Cassam in hopes of shooting the apple off her head. The first four Nerf guns she was unsuccessful at shooting it off, but she started to get somewhere, but it wasn't completely off. But, after three more attempts, Shinicia was finally able to shoot the apple off of Cassam's head.*

Arianna: Hooray!!! It's off!

Everyone starts cheering as Jessmine and Caromina untie Cassam.*

Alilah: (picking up the apple, and starts eating it) There, Cassam. Was THAT so painful?

Cassam: (still in a state of shock)

Kiara: Oh, you may be shivering now, but we had THESE people at Universal Studios in Hollywood go through the same thing. Watch this.

We then cut to a video of Shinicia, Arianna, Jessmine, and Caromina at Universal Studios in Hollywood, California looking for contenders for their William Tell re-enactment.*

Kiara: (voice-over) "We disguised Shinicia and the girls as archers looking for people whom they can shoot an apple off their heads. They set up shop right outside the popular Waterworld stunt show, and so far, they didn't seem to have much luck."

Shinicia: (dressed in Robin Hood like tights) Uh, hello? We're gonna demonstrate our archery skills by shooting apples off of your heads! Any volunteers?

Kiara: "But, a few lucky people gave in, and started volunteering."

A young male panther in his teens came over and volunteered.*

Panther: I'll volunteer.

Jessmine: Great! (puts the panther in position) Now, just hold still. (carefully places an apple on his head) We don't wanna get you covered in applesauce, do we?

Shinicia: (warms up her Nerf bow, and shoots a few arrows at him, only to miss a few times) Oh, sorry. My aim's a bit rusty. (finally shoots the apple off after a few more sloppy attempts)

Arianna: Hooray!!! It's off!

Kiara: "That guy didn't seem to mind. Now, let's see how others did."

As the day went on, a few more contenders volunteered to get apples blasted off their heads. Among the volunteers were a middle-aged male falcon, a female teenage black widow spider, a young deer boy who actually cried when the apple was shot off, a middle-aged parrot, an older stingray lady, a young teenage bunny girl, and a young male wolf. Each time Shinicia's aim was off, but once she got her bearings, she got the apple off pretty easily.*

Caromina: (thanking the wolf) Thank you so much for volunteering your time for our demonstration. We really appreciated it.

Wolf: Oh, no problem.

We cut back to the studio, where Jessmine and Caromina were strapping Cassam into the Pie Caravan for her "just desserts."*

Kiara: Okay, folks. It seems Cassam's going into the Pie Caravan. (to Jessmine) Make sure those straps are in nice and tight, Jessmine.

Jessmine: Okay. (tightens the straps)

Kiara: Alright. She's strapped in. Okay, folks! How many pies should we give her? One, two, three, or four?

Everyone: FOUR!!!!

Amira: Four it is, then.

Kiara: (holding onto the cord to launch the pies) Okay, folks! We're gonna pie Cassam! Who wants to join in the big countdown?

Audience: 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

Kiara: (pulls cord, and 4 cream pies start attacking Cassam)

Cassam: AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Look what you've done to my hair!

Caromina: Oh, quit your whinin'.

Audience: (laughing their butts off)

Kiara: LOL Okay, folks, we're gonna take a commercial break, but when we come back, we're gonna get ready for the big Camel Race, and we'll also see if anyone has the guts to try out any cookies made from seaweed instead of flour. So, don't go anywhere!

Then, the show fades to black for the commercial break. Before it did so, there was a bumper for the Qittaswell Sisters' Harem Dare 'Em.*

Bumper Announcer: The Qittaswell Sisters' Harem Dare 'Em will be right back, so be sure to shimmy on back here!

Commercial #1: /watch?v=e9tPI2…

Commercial #2: /watch?v

Commercial #3:

Commercial #5:

Bumper Announcer: Grab your turban, and get on your flying carpet! The Qittaswell Sisters' Harem Dare 'Em is back!

The shows fades back in, and as the audience applauds, the girls were getting ready for the big Camel Race in the Universal Studios Plaza pretty soon.*

Kiara: Welcome back, folks! We're just about ready for our big camel race. So, who's gonna be racing today?

Then, Jessmine, Caromina, Calina, and Amira step forward dressed in Camel Race gear.*

Amira: We are, Kiara.

Kiara: Great. But, however, we've got a bit of a twist for this race. YOU girls are gonna be blindfolded, and we're having a member of our studio audience to act as your navigator.

Calina: Oh, dear.

Shinicia: Okay, we'll need a few navigators for this race. Any takers?

Then, a couple of audience members shoot their hands up, and Alilah, Malshiam, Whitniam, and Arianna go into the audience to find some takers. They came back with young bat boy, a male teenage crocodile, a middle-aged cardinal woman, and a young sheep girl.*

Kiara: Ah, these people seem like good participants. (kneels down to the bat boy) And, you are...?

Brian: Brian.

Kiara: And, who are YOU with?

Brian: My grandparents.

Kiara: Cool. (turns to the crocodile) And, you are?

Chris: Chris.

Kiara: And, are you still in high school, or do you have a job?

Chris: Well, my parents want me to get one, but I'm still in high school.

Kiara: Aw, shucks. (turns to the cardinal) And, you are...?

Melody: I'm Melody.

Kiara: And, what do you do for a living?

Melody: I'm a secretary for a big corporation. I won't say what it is.

Kiara: Oooookay. (kneels down to the sheep girl) And, who're you?

Betty: I'm Betty.

Kiara: And, are you here with your parents, or...

Betty: I'm here with my parents.

Kiara: Okay. Now, I'll tell you what. We're gonna blindfold these girls, and what YOU have to do is be their eyes, and guide them to the finish line. How does THAT sound?

Brian, Chris, Melody, and Betty: Okay.

Kiara: Great! Ladies, take these people outside, and get them ready for the big race!

As Alilah, Malshiam, Whitniam, and Arianna escort Caromina, Jessmine, Calina, Amira, and the contestants outside for the race, Fatima comes in with a tray of cookies.*

Kiara: Boy, Fatima. Those cookies sure looks tasty.

Fatima: Why, thank you, Kiara. Want one?

Kiara: Sure. (takes on and takes a bite out of it, then spitting it back out in disgust) Geez Louise, Fatima!!! What did you put in these cookies?!?

Fatima: Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that I was out of flour, so I used seaweed instead.

Shinicia: Oh, dear. Well, we had a little mishap in the Qittaswell Sisters kitchen, and it seems that SOMEBODY forgot to go the store and buy flour. But, we brought these cookies with us any way, and went to Universal Studios' Islands of Adventure to ask these innocent people to try them out for us.

Kiara: But, what would YOU say? If we offered YOU a chocolate chip seaweed cookie, would you take one and say that it would be a new cookie sensation, or get disgusted by the thought of it, and turn the offer down? Press the A button for take one, or press the B button for turn the offer down.

The audience members pick up their little voting devices, and they start voting to see if the park-goers accept the girls' offer for free seaweed cookies, or turn them down.*

Kiara: The results are in. 37% of the audience said "Yes" and 63%, the SMART people said "No." Now, let's check out the video we took earlier, while Calina, Alilah, and I were strolling through the park, and see what happens.

We cut to a video taken earlier that day where Kiara, Alilah, and Calina was strolling through Universal's Islands of Adventure offering cookies to anyone passing by her.*

Calina: (to a passing park-goer) Um, excuse me, sir. I'm not sure if my cookies are good enough. So, uh, would you like a free sample just to try them out? Please

Male Lion: Hmm... sure, I'll try one.

Kiara: But, what if we told you that we ran out flour, and used seaweed instead? Would you still try 'em out?

Male Lion: Sure. Maybe this could be a new thing. (takes the cookie, and tastes it) Mmmmmmm. It's not good, but it's certainly better than most "organic" treats these days.

Kiara: (voice-over) "Well, he seemed pretty forgiving about the whole thing. Let's see what other people thought about 'em."

Over the course of the video, many parkgoers have given the cookies a try, and weren't afraid to share their opinions.*

Male Walrus: (tasting the cookie) Well, it has a certain flavor to it, but I wouldn't recommend it. Sorry.

Female Squid: I LOVE THEM!!!!! Gimme a doggy bag!

Female Vulture: Well, it's definitely better than the roadkill I eat, that's for sure.

Male Cobra: Hmmmmmmm. Maybe it'll go down easier if I had a glass of milk.

Female Pronghorn: Yeesh. I'm not a fan of this.

Male Water Buffalo: IT TASTES LIKE S*$%#@!T!!!!!!!!! Yeah, that's EXACTLY what it tastes like! S*$%#@!T!!!

Kiara: "Boy, he seemed pretty PO'd that we tried to "poison" him. However, there's one fish that REALLY gave us an offer we couldn't refuse."

Male Fish: Sorry, ladies. Cookies contain sugar, and sugar turns into bubbling fat. (holds up a picture of him at age 13) As you can see, me and cookies no longer hang.

Alilah: I see. (grabs the picture to get a better look at it)

Male Fish: You can keep that pic for $5.00.

Alilah: (pulls out a few bucks) I'll take ten!

We then cut back to the studio, where Alilah, Malshiam, Whitniam, and Arianna were returning from outside after prepping the racers up for the Camel Race.*

Alilah: Okay, Kiara! The racers are ready!

Kiara: Great! Let's head on outside, and get ready for action!

We then cut outside the New Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Orlando, where Caromina, Amira, Jessmine, and Calina were blindfolded, and sitting on top of camel-like buggies getting ready to race through the park.*

Malshiam: What? You people thought they were gonna ride REAL camels? XD

Kiara: (back in the studio)

Alilah: Okay, ladies. You'll be racing from here, past the Minion Mayhem ride, hang a left until you get to Twister, then go right at Finnegan's Irish Pub, then head left until to reach Diagon Alley, and finally the home stretch will be across the bridge, and cross the finish line at the Simpsons Ride. Last place loser will be sentenced to the Pie Caravan at the end of the show. And remember, contestants holding the park maps, YOU'RE going to navigate them through the park. Do I make myself clear?

All:

Arianna: Alright, everyone. (holds up an air horn) On your marks...

The racers get ready, and rev up the buggies.*

Arianna: Get set...

Amira, Jessmine, Caromina, and Calina: (looking determined)

Arianna: (blows air horn in Alilah's ear) GO!!!

Alilah: _# Ouch...

Arianna: Sorry.

Then, Caromina, Calina, Jessmine, and Amira were off, steering their buggies throughout the park, while the contestants navigate their path.*

Chris: (with Caromina) Okay, now go left!

Betty: (with Jessmine) Now, go right!

Brian: (with Amira) No no! MY right!

Melody: (with Calina) Uh, back up and go left!

After passing Finnegan's Irish Pub, it seems that Jessmine's team is in the lead.*

Jessmine: Easy lead!

Caromina: Oh, yeah? Well, watch out! (speeds up ahead of her)

Kiara: Oh boy, who do YOU think will win?

Shinicia: (to the studio audience) You use your voting pads to predict the winner. Press the A button for Caromina, the B button for Amira, the C button for Jessmine, or the D button for Calina.

The studio audience starts voting to predict the winner.*

Kiara: The results are in. It seems that 48% think that Jessmine would win, 15% believe that Amira would win, 15% think that Caromina would win, and 12% want Calina to win.

Shinicia: Well, let's see what happens.

Back at the race, the girls have reached the home stretch, and Whitniam was waiting at the Simpsons ride with a checkered flag raised. Then, when she waved it down, it appeared that Caromina and Chris had crossed the finish line first, followed by Jessmine and Betty, and Amira and Brian, who tied for second place.*

Kiara: And, it looks like the winner is Caromina and Chris!

Jessmine: (removing her blindfold) Good race, everyone!

Caromina: (removing her blindfold as well) Thanks, Jessmine!

Whitniam: And, Chris. For helping Caromina win this race, you'll get a token to go to the Wall Bazaar at the end of the show. (seeing Calina and Melody cross the finish the race in last place) And, Calina, since you and Melody came in last, you both get condemned to the Pie Caravan.

Calina: Oh, well. We did our best.

Audience: (laughing)

Kiara: Okay, we're gonna take another commercial break, and when we come back, we've got one more stunt to do before we head on over to the Wall Bazaar! So, stay with us, and shimmy on back!

Then, the show fades away for the second commercial break.*

Bumper Announcer: Don't rub that magic lamp, yet! 'Cause The Qittaswell Sisters' Harem Dare 'Em will be right back!

Commercial #1: /watch?v=2veIeO…

Commercial #2: /watch?v=J47o4Y…

Commercial #3: /watch?v=yGkWRb…

Commercial #4: /watch?v=07T8bm…

Commercial #5: /watch?v=YueDmq…

Bumper Announcer: Your wish has been granted! The Qittaswell Sisters' Harem Dare 'Em is back!

After the commercial break, we return to the show to see that Kiara has Alilah and Whitniam dressed as sumo wrestlers in a round ring for their final stunt.*

Kiara: Welcome back, folks! For our final stunt, Alilah and Whitniam are going to deomonstrate the Japanese martial art of Sumo wrestling. Y'know, the sport where two fat guys try to push each other out of the ring, and throw salt on the arena?

Whitniam: Why did I agree to this?

Alilah: Because of your ninja training?

Whitniam: Oh.

Kiara: Anywho, they each have 60 seconds to push one another out of the ring, or hold one another onto the mat. They cannot use physical contact on each other. (to the girls) Are you girls ready?

Whitniam: Ready.

Alilah: All set.

Kiara: Put 60 seconds on the clock, ladies!

Fatima: (putting 60 seconds on the clock)

Kiara: On your mark... Get set... GO!!!

Then, the two girls charge at each other, and begin to push each other out of the ring.*

Whitniam: (sizes up her opponent)

Alilah: (proceeds to push her out of the ring)

Whitniam: (pushes back as well, and tries to pin her down)

Kiara: They are evenly matched, folks!

Shinicia: Hold on! It looks like Whitniam's gonna pin her down!

As Whitniam pins Alilah down, there was 10 seconds left on the clock.*

Arianna: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... TIME'S UP!!!

Kiara: Whitniam is the winner!

Whitniam: Alright!!!

The audience cheers.*

Kiara: And, now that we've finished our last stunt for the taping, it's time to head to our Wall Bazaar, and, afterwards, give Calina and Melody their just desserts at the Pie Caravan! So, anyone who's got Qittaswell Tokens, c'mon down!

Then, Jason, Emily, and Chris come on down with their Qittaswell Tokens in hopes of getting some neat souvenirs from the show.*

Arianna: Ready to see what your prizes are?

Everyone: Yeah!

Kiara: Okay, then! Jason, come on up here.

Jason: (stepping forward)

Kiara: Which door would you like?

Jason: Door #15.

Kiara: Come with me. (leads Jason to Door #15 on the Wall Bazaar) Now, put your Token into the slot right here, and open the door. (points to a small coin slot near Door #15)

Jason: (puts his token in the slot and opens the door)

A hand pops out, giving him a Qittaswell Sisters ballcap.*

Kiara: Well, would ya look at that? A Qittaswell Sisters ballcap. (puts the cap on Jason's head) I think it looks awesome on you!

Jason: Awesome!

Kiara:

Arianna: Okay, who's next?

Then, Emily comes up after her son walks back to her.*

Kiara: Okay, Emily, which door would YOU like?

Emily: Um, I'd like Door #8, please.

Arianna: Just insert the token in the slot and open the door to reveal your prize.

Emily: (does so, and another hand pops out with a cloth tote bag with the The Qittaswells' logo on it)

Arianna: Well well well. It's a Qittaswell Sisters tote bag. I'm sure you'll make great use out of this.

Emily: I'm sure I will.

As Jason and his mother return to their seats, Chris approaches Shinicia.*

Shinicia: Now, which door would YOU like, sir?

Chris: I'll take Door #2, please.

Shinica: You know the drill.

Chris: (putting his Token in the slot, and opening the door)

Then, a hand comes out of Door #2, and it gives Chris a Qittaswell Sisters sipper bottle.*

Shinicia: Well, it's a Qittaswell Sisters sipper bottle. Each one of these babies can take 280 plastic water bottles out of the equation.

Arianna: Not to mention less glasses in the sink.

Chris: I'll say. Thanks, ladies.

Shinicia: No prob.

Kiara: Well, I think that's everyone. Let's head over to the Pie Caravan to see how Calina and Melody are doing.

The Qittaswells head over to the Pie Caravan, where Jessmine and Caromina were getting Calina and Melody strapped in to get pied.*

Alilah: Alright, folks! For coming in last in the Camel Derby, how many pies should we give them? 1, 2, 3, or 4?

Audience: Two each!

Kiara: Okay, then! Let's give it to them! (grabs the cord)

Everyone: 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

Kiara: (pulls the cord, and two pies hit Melody, and two pies hit Calina)

Calina: Oh, dear.

Melody: Well, at least I had fun.

Kiara: That's what we like to hear! Well, that's all the time we have for today. Join us back here next week for another episode of The Qittaswell Sisters' Harem Dare 'Em. Bye-bye!

John: (voice over) A promotional fee has been paid for by Buena Vista Home Video. Now on Blu-ray, Disney's critically acclaimed animated adventure, "Aladdin." Now, in a Diamond Edition Collectors' Blu-ray set, now even more magical than ever. And, by Twister! Kick off your shoes, and roll out the mat as you get tangled up in fun with Twister! From Milton Bradley!

The credits begin rolling, and afterwards they show the production logos for the show.

Kiara: (voice over in front of a shot of the New Nickelodeon Studios and the Universal Studios globe) The Qittaswell Sisters' Harem Dare 'Em was taped in front of a live studio audience at the New Nickelodeon Studios located at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida.


End file.
